sonys_marvel_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Symbiotes
'''Symbiotes '''are a alien race who landed on Earth and is taken by the Life Foundation to experiment on Humans, Before Eddie Brock bonds with one of the Symbiote becoming Venom. Characteristics Symbiotes are gelatinous creatures that come in a variety of colors, from yellow to black. While unknown if this is a fact in the movies, but in the comics symbiotes rely on adrenaline and phenethylamine. While there’s no evidence for adrenaline, the prospect of phenethylamine is evident. Phenethylamine is found in human braind and chocolate, and Venom is shown desiring both in the movie and is commonly shown eating the heads of his foes. Though, symbiotes seem to desire flesh and organs in the movies. However symbiotes desire their prey to be alive before eating, at the start of the movie when Eddie was partaking in Venom’s cravings, he complained that the cooked steak he ate waa dead. Symbiotes are able to transfer themselves from host to host upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. While in their bodies, these creatures are able to enhance their physical abilities to inhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other humans with ease and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. While it is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were its own, as Riot did while possessing various people before reaching Carlton Drake if their host is accepting of them, it is able to almost meld minds with them. Additionally, while physically merged with their host, a symbiote is able to perceive its host's thoughts, feelings and memories and communicate to them in the form of auditory and sometimes visual hallucinations, causing a host to hear the symbiote speaking in their minds. With their body and minds united in this manner, both the symbiote and its host can work and think collectively while sharing the same body. The abilities it can use while bonded to its host, including its ability to manifest constructs out of its own mass and enveloping its host to form a body for itself, is fueled by how compatible it is with its host. The process of Symbiotes bonding was deemed similar to organ transplants in humans. This can cause a Symbiote to become lethal towards their host's if they are not compatible, which in turn could lead for the Symbiote itself to die as well. Additionally, even when finding an ideal match to bond with, Symbiotes still have a degree of toxicity to their host's body, as its hunger for organic matter leads it to subsist partially on their organs. Additionally, they cause their host's metabolism to rise tremendously, resulting in not only a voracious appetite. In order to combat this, while manifesting its own body over their hosts, Symbiotes are prone to eat other living creatures to avoid having to consume or otherwise damage their host. (Some, like Eddie Brock, are willing to let the Symbiote eat others if they're bad guys.) Symbiotes cannot survive without food and a host. While on earth, the symbiotes needed human hosts to breath oxygen and had to feast on their own hosts organs to survive. History At some point, an astroid holding a colony of symbiotes was discovered by the Life Foundation. They collected four symbiotes: a yellow symbiote, a dark blue symbiote, Riot, and Venom. However Riot was able to bond with one of the crew mates and crash the shuttle. The Life Foundation was able to collect three of the symbiote, however Riot, still bonded to one of the crew mates, was able to escape. Riot jumped from host to host to get to the other symbiotes and escape the planet. Carlton Drake began testing on the symbiotes he gained, getting “volunteers” to bond with them. While most of these experiments failed, some were able to bond with the symbiotes. At one point, one of the scientists, Dora Skirth, hired Eddie Brock to leak the information about the experiments to the public. However, Eddie ended up bonding with Venom and Dora was forcefully bonded with the dark blue symbiote. Dora died from not being compatible with the symbiote and the symbiote died of starvation and not having a host able to breath oxygen. At this point the yellow symbiote was successfully bonded with a rabbit. The fate of the yellow symbiote is unknown, but it probably died just like the dark blue symbiote. Carlton Drake and his life foundation hunted Eddie down, but the Venom symbiote helped him escape. Venom eventually warmed up to Eddie, but also constantly mocked him for being a loser. However, Eddie forced the symbiote out of him, but was captured after wards. Venom had to escape into the vents and bond with a dog to survive, and then to Eddie’s ex, Anne Weying. Meanwhile Riot bonded with Cartlon himself and the two planned to use Carlton’s rocket to bring more symbiotes to earth. After bonding with Eddie again, the two fought Riot and Carlton and eventually killed them. External Links * * Category:Race Category:Symbiotes